


Red Knit Scarf

by SongficSenpai



Series: Attack on Titan Songfic [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fun Home - Freeform, Ring of Keys, Song Parody, Songfic, red scarf, young mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongficSenpai/pseuds/SongficSenpai
Summary: The original song is "Ring of Keys" from Fun Home.
These are Mikasa’s thoughts on Eren and the time he rescued her. Older Mikasa is in the training corps and young Mikasa is around the day the walls were first broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or Fun Home in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Red Knit Scarf**

(Spoken)

Older Mikasa: They didn’t fear him at first, but I saw his strength immediately. He saved me, we were both children. Came in with a plan to stop the bad guys. He ended up giving me strength.

(End Spoken)

 

Young Mikasa: Eren just came in the door,

Had strength I hadn’t seen before

I feel-

I feel-

I don’t know how you found it

I was alone, you saved me from

I feel-

 

Your strength and your caring

And the confidence you gave me

Your short hair, and your shining eyes, and your warm embrace

And your scarf, oh, your red knit scarf

 

I thought I couldn’t do it

But you helped me see the world is cruel

I want-

You’re so-

 

It’s prob’ly a bit weird to say

But I have found home in your family

I, um

 

Your strength and your caring

And the confidence you gave me

Your short hair, and your shining eyes, and your warm embrace

And your scarf, oh, your red knit scarf

Can you feel my heart saying hi?

In the time we grew up, why am I the only one

Who loves you, anyway

No.

I mean… Love me

 

Your strength and your caring

And the confidence you gave me

Your short hair, and your shining eyes, and your warm embrace

And your scarf, oh, your red knit scarf

I love you

I love you

I love you **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)
> 
> If you liked this feel free to check out the rest of the works in the series.


End file.
